It's You
by XoX.Rainbow.Lovin.Lesbo.XoX
Summary: Post 2 years NM.Bella graduated high school and now lives in LA, California. She works at the bookstore and sometimes at the local theatre.What happens when two new members appear at the theatre? BxE l8r on. AU,vamps and others. Warning: Very Angsty!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Neva will. But u already knew that. ;)**

Life sucked.

That was simple way to say it. My life was. . . nothing. Nothing without _him. _Each morning was dreaded, waking up without _him._ Each night was dreaded, having nightmares about _him_. I gritted my teeth as I pushed my skateboard up the hill.

It had been two years since they left me. I had finished high-school and then I moved to California. L.A. to be exact. I don't know why I did it. Or maybe I did. Because _they_ moved here. It was stupid, though, because for all I knew they had moved somewhere else. I barely made it here, keeping a job at the local Borders, and staying in an old beat up apartment. Right now I was on my way to the local theatre. I was a member there and sometimes participated in plays. I only used the old truck if I had to because gas prices were too high to keep up with, with my low salary. Plus, I was saving up for college. I skateboarded wherever I needed to go.

I came upon the theatre and kicked up my board. I walked up the steps and into the building. Mr. Grammet greeted me. "Good morning, Isabella." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and smirked. He knew I hated to be called Isabella.

"Good morning Mr. Grammet." I countered. He laughed.

"Touché. I'll call you Bella and why don't you call me Mr. G?" He proposed. I nodded as I headed into the theatre. He followed me closely. We walked to the front and walked onto the stage. I sat on the edge and he proceeded to the middle of the stage.

"Alright, everyone, the next play we shall be doing is Romeo and Juliet!" he called out to the people sitting in the chairs. I winced as the play name was announced. "Juliet is going to be. . . Bella. And tryouts for Romeo will be tomorrow afternoon." I groaned mentally. But, I reminded myself, it would mean good pay. "And," Mr. G continued, "I'd like you to welcome our newest members to the theatre group: Edward and Alice Cullen." My heart stopped beating. Did I dare look up? I didn't.

I stood up abruptly. There was no way that I could stay in this place. "Gotta go, G." I muttered, "I'm late for my shift at Borders." And then I ran. Through the back door, of course. I ran and ran and ran. I ran away from my nightmares.

Come on. . .push the button. . .you know you want to!

R&R

------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope u guys like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . . . blah, blah, blah . . .**

I gasped as I slammed the door to my apartment. I had run all the way here. Then I realized something.

My skateboard, I had left it at the theatre.

Life really sucked.

I pounded my fists against the wall. I decided to go get it because it was my only way of getting around. I _needed_ that skateboard. I sighed as I pulled my jacket on. I froze as a noise echoed through the room

_Knock knock knock._ Three quick taps came from my door. I paused before I proceeded to the door. I inhaled and open the door quickly.

No one was there.

I looked around and then saw something on the ground. My skateboard. I picked it up and noticed a sticky note attached to it.

It read:

Bella,

I saw you being really frustrated that you left this at the theatre. I brought it to you so you wouldn't be so worried. And yes, it really was us at the theatre.

Love,

Alice Cullen

I gaped at the note in shock. I slowly closed the door and slid to the floor. I could feel tears brimming at my eyelids. I hadn't cried in months.

_Beep Beep Beeeeep._

I glanced down at my watch. It was 4 'o clock, twenty-five minutes until my shift at Borders started.

I came back to reality. I needed to get out of the past and come back to the present. Right now, right here, it was time to get ready for work. I shook my head, emptying the last few thoughts of Alice Cullen and went to take a shower.

I emerged from the steamy shower room smelling like freesia. I quickly dressed in my uniform and pulled my ID card on my neck. I pulled my hair back in a clip and grabbed my skateboard as I headed out the door.

I hit the sidewalk rolling and narrowly avoided a woman and a baby stroller. I apologized sincerely and received a glare. I didn't really care. I needed to be to work in ten minutes, that's what I cared about. I steered my board around a sharp corner, barely escaping a hard fall. I paused, feeling like I was being watched I turned around to see a shiny Volvo drive around the block. I hissed as I continued on to the bookstore.

Stupid shiny Volvo owner


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jasper...*sniff sniff*...or Twilight...*sob***

I rushed in and stashed my skateboard in the back by the employee lockers. Then I rushed back out to take my place behind the desk. Jenny laughed as she saw my casual look.

"Fifteen minutes late?" she guessed.

"Twenty," I admitted, "Traffic was bad." I didn't mention that I was trying to ditch a certain silver Volvo. Cooper appeared from behind a bookcase, carrying several stacks of books. He gave me an icy glare before nodding curtly at Jenny. I frowned at the back of his head and Jenny giggled.

"What is with him?" I mumbled, letting my hair down to fall over my shoulders. I relaxed, this was my place. I knew what I was doing here. I knew every book on each self, how many copies we had on each shelf, and how they were organized.

"I'm telling you, he's doing it because he likes you! That's how some guys express their emotions," she continued. "You know, he's not that bad looking. . . .haha!" She waggled her eyebrows at me and I giggled. Well, it was true. Cooper had tanned skin, golden hair that barely reached his ears, and icy blue eyes that saw right through your soul. He was twenty, a year older than me.

"Sure, sure." I muttered, grabbing some books and exiting. I shoved the books on the shelves, according to author. I worked nights, and didn't get a lot of work except ordering new books and shelving books. But, hey, I loved books and couldn't complain. Plus, I got discounts.

And who could turn down discounts?

It was around six and I had about thirty minutes left until my shift was over. Then the door opened and fresh air flooded into the bookstore. It wasn't too unusal, we occationally got an early riser. I walked out from behind a bookshelf.

"Hi, welcome to Borders. Is there anything I can help you find?" I said automatically. I swiped my eyes over the man who walked in and pain entered my system.

"Bella," he said. His golden eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh." I whispered. He took a step forward, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. I took a few steps forward and threw my arms around his neck. I immediately unclapsed my them and took a few steps back.

"Sorry," I muttered, "Is there anything I can, um, help you with?" Jasper shook his head and I nodded.

"Okay then," I yawned and headed to get some new books. I grabbed a pile that came up to about my nose and carefully manuevered my way to the teen fiction section. I started to shove them on shelves, half falling alseep.  
My watched beeped and I grinned. My shift was over!

I leaned against the employee lockers, resting my eyes. The ride home was about thirty minutes, and I was exhausted. I pulled on my jacket and carried my skateboard out into the lobby.

"Okay, Leo, I'm heading out." I said. Leo took Jenna's place around midnight. He nodded, calling out a goodbye. I headed for the doors and saw Cooper waiting by the door. I hesitated by him, remembering what Jenna had said.

"Do you want to go on a date this weekend?" I blurted. I bit my lip and brought my eyes to him. He froze and then did something I had never seen him do before; he smiled. His eyes melted and he grinned shyly at me.

"Yeah. That would be . . . great?" he said, ending the statement and making it sound more like a question. I laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"7 o'clock sharp. Meet me at Max and Erma's." I said, giggling as I made my way out of the store. I dropped my skateboard to the ground, jumping on with a newfound energy. I quickly lost it though, picking up my skateboard about three blocks in. I had about seven more to go. I walked slowly, finally stopping to lean against an alley wall wearily. This was the shortest way to my apartment, and I had to keep going. I trudged on, my arms dropping at my sides. I hardly noticed the car that pulled up next to me.

"Bella? Bella!" Jasper's voice shouted. I quickly turned, seeing Jasper standing out of his car uncertainly.

"Oh," I frowned tiredly. "Hey."

"Do . . . do you need a ride?" he asked. I shook my head and continued wearily. I stopped after a few seconds and rubbed my eyes sleepily, sighing.

"Yes," I scowled. I couldn't seem to move my legs though. Jasper swooped in and swept me off my feet. My skateboard slipped from my grip and I fumbled to get it.

"Shh, I've got it." Jasper assured me. I was slid into a car seat and I closed my eyes. It seemed like a hours, but only had to be minutes when Jasper woke me.

"Bella? I need to know where you live," he said. I mumbled something incoherant to my ears and he chuckled. Obviously, he understood and the car stopped a few moments later. I struggled to snap myself out of my slumber-like state and groped for the door handle. The door opened and I almost fell out. I felt a presence lean over me and unbuckle me. I was picked up bridal-style and I wrapped my arms around Jasper without thinking. He stiffened and I pulled my arms away.

"Ss-sorry." I mumbled. "Forrrrgot." I slurred sleepily and felt his body move as he trudged up the stairs. I poked him in the shoulder.

"Ussse your sss-super vampire sss-speed." I compained. He laughed and I felt a light breeze. I sighed in contentment as it ruffled my brown locks. He stopped and asked my for my key. I mumbled something unintelligable and fumbled for the key that hung on my necklace. My fingers felt pudgy as I tried to get it off. Jasper's fingers brushed over mine, light as a butterfly's touch. My necklace was off and my door was opened. The familiar scent of my apartment greeted me and I struggled to get out of Jasper's grip. He ignored me and I was suddenly sitting on my bed. I cracked my eyes open and groaned. I shuffled off my jeans and stripped off my shirt, leaving me in my panties and undershirt. I ignored Jasper's incredilous look as I shuffled out of my clothes and his embarassed one as he looked away.

"You're family," I said sternly, finally able to pronounce an acceptable sentence.

"I really should be going . . . " Jasper started. A shot of panic shot through my system and my arm shot out, latching onto his wrist. Calm immediately set in my system and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pleassse. Stay. Keep the nightmares away." I begged, "I . . .just . . . "

"I understand, Bella." Jasper said quietly. I sighed and snuggled into my pillows.

"Close the curtainsss, pleasssse." I muttered. I was met with pure darkness.

"Bella?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding ashamed.

"Jasper?" I murmured.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding scared.

"I never blamed you." I said clearly, before slumber claimed me.

**Okay, there it is! How'd you like it? hahaha okay, just FYI; This will not be a Bella/OC story. REPEAT: THIS WILL NOT BE A BELLA/OC STORY.**

**Just so you readers aren't too confused, with Bella and Cooper...hehe...okay now...REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I have a poll on my profile. Please please please take the pole! I'm dying here! lol**

**Review!**


End file.
